powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gia Moran
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Megaforce Yellow |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Super Megaforce Yellow |name= Gia Moran |gender=Female |season= Megaforce, Super Megaforce |color=Yellow |shadeofcolor=yellow |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= Mega Mission |lastepisode = Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes = 22 (Megaforce) 20 (Super Megaforce) |cast=Ciara Hanna |}} Gia Moran es Megaforce amarillo, el Guardabosques Amarillo de los Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Gia is one of the five teenagers chosen by Gosei to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Jake flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Jake and Gia gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Gia and Emma are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Jake return to the Command Center (Megaforce). Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Gosei presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Personality Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue with that. Pretty, personable, strict, and a powerful martial artist, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! She developed a crush on Robo Knight when he first appeared. Megaforce Yellow - Ultra Megaforce Yellow= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Tiger Mechazord * Land Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Yellow= - Legendary Mode= - Alien Yellow= *Yellow Alien Ranger (female version)(SM Episode 13) **Weapons ***Aquitian Saber - Zeo Yellow= *Yellow Zeo Ranger (SM Episode 10) - Turbo Yellow= *Yellow Turbo Ranger (SM Episode 11) - Space Yellow= *Yellow Space Ranger (SM Episode 5) **Weapons ***Star Slinger - Galaxy Yellow= *Galaxy Yellow (with Skirt) (SM Episode 5, 7) **Weapons ***Transdagger - Delta Daggers, Magna Talon - Wild Force Yellow= *Yellow Wild Force Ranger (with Skirt) (SM Episode 4, 6) **Weapons ***Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Yellow= *Yellow Wind Ranger (female version) (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword - Dino Thunder Yellow= *Yellow Dino Ranger (SM Episode 5, 12, LBEV) **Weapons ***Ptera Grips *** Thundermax Saber/ Blaster - SPD Yellow= *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2, 3) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Yellow= *Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version) (SM Episode 1, LBEV) **Weapons ***Magi Staff ***Mystic Morpher - Jungle Fury Yellow= - Master Mode= *Jungle Master Yellow Ranger (SM Episode LBEV) **Weapons ***Claw Booster }} - Ranger Yellow= *Ranger Operator Series Yellow (SM Episode 2, 9, 14) **Weapons ***Nitro Sword ***Zip Charger - Samurai Yellow= *Yellow Samurai Ranger (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons ***Spin Sword - Legendary Squadron Yellow= *Legendary Squadron Yellow Ranger **Attacks ***Legendary Strike - Thunder Yellow= *Yellow Ranger - Super Sonic Yellow= *Yellow Ranger **Weapons ***Super Sonic Flute }} - Other Colors= - Mystic Red= *Red Mystic Ranger (female version) (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Blitz White= *White Ranger }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Yellow= The Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Key is one of Gia's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Yellow. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Notes *Gia shares several traits with the first yellow ranger: **Both have a zord with a tiger motif that forms a leg of their Megazord. **Both are good friends with their team's pink ranger. **Both are known to be good at academics. *She is the first yellow ranger since Ashley Hammond to have two Sentai counterparts. * She and Jake Holling share the same element, Earth. * She appears to have similarities to both her Sentai counterparts as strong and spunky female characters. * As of Spirit of the Tiger she is the only one of the main five to have not met a legendary Ranger. *Early scripts listed her name as "Ava", just like Emily. Counterpart notes *Gia shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of four Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams, the only ones missing any counterparts are Orion and Emma. *Some of Gia’s counterparts (Yellow Alien Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, and Yellow Mystic Ranger) were originally male. Out of all the Super Mega Rangers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **However, among these Yellow counterparts are 5 Rangers who are male in their Super Sentai adaptation (Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Yellow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Yellow, Yellow Wild Force Ranger). *** This causes a minor continuity error as these Rangers gain skirts when Gia morphs into them, despite them never having skirts in their original series. *Ironically, even though Gia is a tomboyish "action girl," some of her counterparts (Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Time Force Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow, and Samurai Yellow Ranger) were more feminine in nature. **Her tomboy counterparts include Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Yellow Zeo Ranger, Galaxy Yellow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, and Ranger Yellow. Legendary Ranger Modes *Gia's most transformed form is Jungle Fury Yellow, including her powered-up form; her least used form is Yellow Alien Ranger, Zeo Yellow, Turbo Yellow, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Thunder Yellow and Supersonic Yellow. On the other hand, she never transformed into Lightspeed Rescue Yellow, Time Force Yellow, and Operation Overdrive Yellow. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers